Romeo and Juliet REWRITTEN!
by Tusuami
Summary: Only Act V though. Had to do it for a project.


**Act V**

**Romeo and Juliet **rewritten by Debapria Das

**_Scene i_** Mantua. A Street.

_Enter Carina_

**Carina:** Oh what a joyous day if I can only see Romeo! I wonder where he sits in his dreamlike state.

_Enter Romeo_

**Romeo:** Tis a sad fate to be separated from the fair maiden, Juliet. I hope she thinks of me well.

**Carina:** _Aside_ He sits there, on the beaten steps! Oh! How I wish he would see me! To stare into his eyes would be magnificent!

_Enter Balthasar_

**Romeo:** Thou brought the long awaited news? How is My Lady Juliet? Has the Friar sent letters? My Father is well?

**Balthasar:** I bring grave news, my lord. I am sorry to say that Juliet has deceased and now lies with Tybalt.

**Romeo:** And this morning I thought she was alive and well…. Tell me! How long has she been no more?

**Balthasar:** Less than a day. I beg of you, my lord, do not do anything rash!

**Carina:** Romeo! I could not help but to overhear your misfortune. Please forgive my ears, for they are always open.

**Romeo:** Carina. I wish that thou will tell not a soul about my ride to Verona.

**Carina:** No my lord, I will not tell a soul.

**Balthasar:** I ask of you again, my good lord, that you will not ride into Verona for the endangerment of your very life!

**Romeo:** Without my Lady, I have all the life that still burned inside of me. Now ready the horses.

_Exit Balthasar_

**Carina:** My lord, may I request that you take me with you?

**Romeo:** I must decline this request out of the pursuit of your well being. For I shall lie with Juliet before I return to Mantua.

**Carina:** Take me with you! I shall not be hurt by any of your actions. Besides, it would seem less suspicious.

**Romeo:** In what way?

**Carina:** Well, first of all my father would be very disgruntled if you left so soon. If you take me with you then he would think we just went out for a ride. Oh please take me with you!

_Enter Balthasar_

**Balthasar:** The horses are ready.

**Romeo:** If you insist.

**Carina:** Oh! Thank you Romeo!

_Exit Balthasar_

**Carina:** _Aside_ Even with the death of his cousin, fair Romeo shall be mine yet! _Exit_

**Romeo:** Now while they prepare for our short journey I must find a kind apothecary who will give me my salvation! What, ho!

_Enter Apothecary_

**Apothecary:** Who calls with such urgency?

**Romeo:** It is I. Romeo.

**Apothecary:** State your business?

**Romeo:** I know you have the skills to conjure a poison.

**Apothecary:** And of what use will a poison be to you?

**Romeo:** Please question not, but let me ask for some.

**Apothecary:** I dare not make such a vile request!

**Romeo:** I shall pay you very generously!

**Apothecary:** Do not throw away your riches on something so foolish!

**Romeo:** If you do not fulfill a dying man's wish, I shall set forth a curse!

**Apothecary:** Wretched boy! Be gone with your poison!

_Exit Apothecary_

**Romeo**: At last! Now I shall be on my way.

_Exit Romeo_

**_Scene ii_** Verona. Lawrence's Cell.

_Enter Friar John and Friar Lawrence_

**Lawrence:** Welcome back from your long journey from Mantua! What word comes of our Romeo?

**John:** I fear that I saw your Romeo ride his stead into Verona!

**Lawrence:** I trust my letter was given to Romeo.

**John:** Sadly he passed by like he was escaping the plague! He was riding with a boy and a lady.

**Lawrence**: Cursed fortune! Romeo will surely be headed to Juliet's tomb! Friar John, go thither and get me an iron crow. Quickly!

**John:** I shall bring it to thee. _Exit_

**Lawrence:** Now I must make haste before the awakening of Juliet! _Exit_

**_Scene iii_** Churchyard: in it the tomb of the Capulets.

_Enter Paris and his Page with flowers_

**Paris:** Be gone boy. I wish to be alone with my wife that was to be. Leave my torch and the flowers, if you hear a sound give a whistle.

**Page:** As you wish it my Lord. _Exit_

**Paris: **Oh sweet Juliet! To think it has only been a few hours since last my eyes set upon your stunning face.You are sadly but a lovely flower, whose destiny is to wilt. But how I wish that the one flower, which I would keep in my hand, would be as fresh as though it had just been plucked.

_Page whistles_

The boy has make a sound, who approaches I wonder?

_Enter Romeo, Balthasar, and Carina_

It is the banished Montague! What, may I ask, concerns you presence!

**Romeo:** Leave me be gallant County Paris. I do not wish to fight.

**Paris:** Draw your sword! I shall not permit you to pass!

**Carina:** Let Romeo pass!

**Romeo:** Must you insist when I intend to spare your live?

**Paris:** Say whatever you will! _They fight_

**Page**: Oh I shall call the watch! _Exit Page Paris falls_

**Paris:** Oh I am stabbed! Be merciful and lay me with Juliet!

**Romeo:** If you stay hushed and are still you will live.

**Paris:** Is thou speaking of the truth?

**Romeo:** Yes. Stay here. I promise you that I will not harm the tomb. Balthasar and Carina, my wish is for you to leave and prosper.

**Balthasar:** As you wish. _Exit_

**Romeo:** Carina?

**Carina:** I refuse to leave you!

**Romeo:** You have to go back to Mantua eventually…

**Carina:** As long as you are here, I'll never leave!

**Romeo:** Carina, when I will go inside Juliet's tomb, I shall not come out.

**Carina:** Why not! Juliet's only your cousin! You should live so… you may have a wife!

**Romeo: **But, Juliet is not my coz.

**Carina:** She is not! Then who is she?

**Romeo:** She is my wife.

**Carina:** _Aside_ Curse my ill luck! My love has already been taken by another!

**Romeo:** Carina, I beg of you to stay here.

**Carina:** I will have to tell you again, I will not leave!

_Enter Juliet_

**Juliet:** Is that Romeo I hear?

**Romeo:** Juliet! _They kiss_

**Carina:**_ Aside_ That wretched women!

**Romeo:** I had heard that you were dead!

**Juliet:** It was Friar Lawrence's doing! We slipped me a potion that made me appear dead so I may run away with you!

**Romeo:** I never heard of this plan.

**Carina:** Neither have I! No one from Verona came to our house.

**Juliet: **Then I suppose something happened to the messenger.

_Enter Lawrence_

**Lawrence:** Thank the Lord that both of you are alright! Carina! What are you doing here?

**Carina:** I followed Romeo to Juliet… to look less suspicious.

**Lawrence: **Very well. Romeo, I pled you run away with Juliet! Make haste! I saw a page run past.

**Carina:** Let them come to Mantua!

**Romeo:** I'm afraid that they will recognize my lady in Mantua.

_Enter Balthasar_

**Balthasar:** My Lord, Paris is dying!

**Juliet:** Friar, you must save him. It would cause an uprising if Paris is dead!

**Lawrence:** Yes. I shall be off! Be well… and make haste! _Exit_

**Romeo: **Balthasar, Why did you stay?

**Balthasar:** I was afraid for you, my Lord. Please forgive me.

**Romeo:** All is well. You are truly one of my friends. I thank you.

**Balthasar:** Thank you my Lord.

**Carina: **I hear footsteps coming closer. You should go Romeo.

**Juliet:** Yes. I thank you Balthasar and Carina.

**Romeo: **Me as well. Farwell my friends! I hope we meet again soon!

**Carina:** Were will you be?

**Romeo: **I shall send you news soon.

**Balthasar:** I shall await it. Farwell!

**Carina:** Farwell.

**Juliet:** Farwell.

_Exit Romeo and Juliet_

**Carina:** _Aside_ My dear Romeo has left with that vile woman, but at least his face was filled with joy. Perhaps he will come back for me.

**Balthasar:** _Aside_ My lord has gone; I suppose I shall tell of their love when the Montagues and the Capulets arrive.

**Carina:** They come closer.

**Balthasar:** Shall we tell them of this epic tale?

**Carina:** Yes. Maybe then the streets of Verona will be of peace. And to that the hearts of the lovers.

_Exit Balthasar and Carina_


End file.
